Utilizing a structured interview format, the proposed project would attempt to understand family dynamics in families with battered women and to see how these dynamics differ from marriages where the couples are dissatisfied or those where there is no reported dissatisfaction. This research will specifically focus on forms of power used by each member of the couple to influence others in the family and will hopefully contribute further theoretical understanding of family power usage. Also, it will analyze causal attributions of battered women in an attempt to understand why they remain in abusing situations.